


Losing your Memory

by persephone20



Series: musings of TVD season three [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, TVD Episode: 'The End Of The Affair', story stubs that have never gone anywhere but need a home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/persephone20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 years after Klaus, 2 years after the real death of the Petrova doppelganger, and Stefan wasn't going anywhere. Things were only just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing your Memory

30 years after Lexi found Stefan after his last bout with Klaus, he started clawing a way of finding he was himself again.

30 years after Klaus the second time, and Stefan wasn't looking back.

Maybe it was the fact that Klaus hadn't made him forget about him and Rebekah this time. Maybe it was that Lexi wasn't there anymore, and Elena (a failed, pale imitation of Lexi) had first given up, and then died at the 'ripe' age of 47. Nobody had really expected she'd live that long.

Damon was there. Well, he was somewhere. He was the 'good' brother again, the brother Elena deserved all along. But she hadn't taken him. She had only ever looked at Damon and seen all the ways he wasn't Stefan.

Caroline and Tyler traveled with Damon after Elena told him she was going to pursue a normal life, fall in love with a normal boy, infinite emphasis on the 'normal'. She left Mystic Falls before Caroline could yell at her. Caroline didn't even like Damon back then, but she still thought that what Elena had done was pretty shoddy.

Tyler didn't outlive Elena by long. The werewolf curse was a hard thing for a human boy to bare and, not quite 2 years after Elena's death, Tyler followed him.

The last time Stefan had tuned in, Caroline and Damon were wandering together. Who else did they have left?

It was sad, but, 30 years after Klaus, 2 years after the real death of the Petrova doppelganger, and Stefan wasn't going anywhere. Things were only just beginning.


End file.
